Through the Arrow
by Meethrill
Summary: Jessica's a nice, normal girl, looking for a job, applying for a college... but suddenly, when minding her own buisness, everything changes and she ends up somewhere completely unfarmilliar. Where is she? how'dshe get there? Please Read&find out!Ch. 11 up
1. The Ring

((FIRST OF ALL!!! I want to say that I know that I'm reposting a story I already have up, Arrow point has changed enough though that I think that it actually needs to be reposted like this, a whole different story. Please enjoy. : ) ))  
  
One of her favorite things to do when she had been little was to climb trees. She had always been fascinated by how she had been able to see so much further than when she was on the ground. Often, she would lie in these bushes of lilac, and sleep. The sweet smelling flowers all around her as she did so. She lay there lazily in the evening light, her tired eyes drooping gently, but not closing just yet.  
  
She lifted her hand and looked at the simple, silver ring that she wore upon her finger, and marveled at how it glinted and shone for her. She loved her ring, as it, unlike so many others, carried a sense of home in its warm silver metal.  
  
It also carried a sense of family, of the past. It had been her grandmother's ring, and she now wore it on her finger. Her grandma had died some years ago, and had passed it on to Jessica's aunt, which had given it to her as a gift after graduation.  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the pure smell of the crisp spring air, and the soft, wonderful feeling of being alone lulled her quickly into a warm and deep sleep, her tired hazel green eyes closed, letting loose her dreams, with the warm sense of lilacs on the fringes of her sleep . . .  
  
When she reopened her eyes, all weariness left her as she stared up at a glint of silver, and along that silver shine, shone two barely distinguishing eyes, around a dark shape in front of her. It was so dark that, at first, all that she could see was the dark outline of a person. Jessica wondered how they could even see in this darkness.  
  
She moved to sit up, and felt the arrow touch lightly against her forehead. She froze, not wanting any injury, as she felt how sharp the tip and side of the arrow point really was. She looked up with her eyes, trying to define who he was and what he wore . . . perhaps it was just her brother's friend, playing yet another of his evil little tricks on her.  
  
"I hate being in this position, can I please get up?"  
  
"You may stand. But do not try to run."  
  
This was not how her brother's friend spoke. This voice was different . . . Cautiously, she stood, watching him. Somehow, she believed he'd kill her, or at least, wound her if she startled him. She started by moving slowly, trying to tell him she was harmless. Jessica looked at the long bow he had, and the sharp arrow in it, still ready, but now pointed downward, at the ground. Perhaps he didn't think she was a threat.  
  
She hoped so. The last thing she needed was to end up skewered on an arrow.  
  
She looked around, and knew that she was nowhere that she knew. The air smelled different. And it seemed far too quiet. The grass was taller and leaves and twigs were everywhere, according to the small breaks and crinkles under her feet. That and the darkness was a clean giveaway, unless the whole area had had a black out. Her house was gone . . .  
  
She noticed that this man's bow and arrow set was really very primitive compared to some that she had seen before. Who the hell was he? Who went around with a bow and arrow set anymore? His bow was gracefully shaped, and for some reason, things began ringing. Things weren't right.  
  
"Who . . . " She began, but paused when the moon again showed through the thick clouds that night . . .  
  
He had shimmering golden hair and pale features, and she suddenly realized his clothes were from something like an old movie, but better. He was beautiful, in the whole sense of the word. But then, she remembered where she had seen him . . .  
  
Jessica nearly fell on her back in surprise. She breathed in, and he looked puzzled at her.  
  
Could he be?  
  
Was he?  
  
((Please stay tuned! That is only the very beginning, folks!! Please r/r, ok? ^_^")) 


	2. Evil branches and no light

((I'm back! I've done even further editing and stuff. : Sighs: I'm just never happy am I? Lol.  
  
Please r/r and Please, if you have anything to say, anything at all, I love questions. ))  
  
Jessica remembered seeing parts of the film her and her friends had gone to. Lord of the Rings . . . but this was just outright ridiculous! This guy couldn't be who she thought he was. He was just some fictional character.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her voice quavered slightly, nervous. Why shouldn't she be? For God's sake, he had a bow and arrow set! Things were just too strange.  
  
"Who is asking?"  
  
"Well, I'm Jessica, but I'm . . . uh, not really from around here, wherever here is." She looked around some more, but as far as she could see, there were trees, and a lot of them, at that. To her, it looked as though she had been thrown, rather roughly, at that . . . into one of her dreams. Or maybe she had been drugged very heavily. But then again, she'd only seen Legolas once before as well. And that had almost been an accident!  
  
It had been from the poster to the movie Lord of the Rings, she remembered, looking to his face again. What was his name again? Legoless? She hadn't seen the movie, however. Perhaps only one of the few who hadn't while her friends chattered away about it, quite literally, for hours on end, and had banished talk of either the movie, or book, from her room unless they wanted her to read the books instead of gabbing about them. As anyone could imagine, she had been pretty annoyed to find a pile of books on her bed the following day, everything that J.R.R. Tolkein had ever written on Middle Earth had been put on her bed.  
  
"You are in Rivendell forest."  
  
Jessica began to wish fervently that she had a flashlight so that she could see his face to be certain, as he still had not told her who he was, though she had her suspicions.  
  
"Um . . . Rivendell?" Now, Where had she heard of that...? She frowned mentally, realizing that she wasn't going to remember anytime soon.  
  
She heard him sigh and saw him shake his head. "Come with me."  
  
"But I don't even know who you are! You could at least tell me your name, I told you mine."  
  
"You did not tell me all of it."  
  
"And why would I need to tell you all of my name? Why would you even want to bother with remembering it all? Jessica is my first name. I have eight in all. Do you really want to spend time falling over all of that?" Jessica asked, standing up at last and dusting herself off as he looked at her.  
  
"You are annoying." He stated matter of factly. "Perhaps you should like to stay here and muddle through the forest on your own? I do not fancy any will try to guide you through unless they are willing to be asked a great deal many strange questions by a strange girl."  
  
"I just wanted to know your name. Jeez, boy . . . give me a break, huh?"  
  
"If you must know, I'm Legolas. Now Lady Jessica, will you follow me, or will you stay here and dawdle?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jessica followed him, glad that it was a quarter moon, or she may not have been able to follow him at all. 'Rivendell forest, huh?' she though as she walked, looking to him, and noting how much noisier she was. Although she was trying to be quiet, she was betting that her Nike airs wouldn't really walk on air.  
  
He seemed to, though. And he made so little noise that she could just scarcely hear him at all. And it seemed like the leaves were trying to make her make as much noise as possible. 'Great. The leaf people hate me,' she muttered.  
  
Suddenly she walked smack into a low branch, and gasped in surprise and light pain as she took a step back, and went under the branch instead. "Damned branch . . ." She muttered again, holding her nose momentarily before letting go. She sighed, ducking under yet another of the Jessica-attacking tree branches.  
  
After all, what good would it do her to walk into even more of them? She could just see it now . . . and it wasn't an image she liked, but it was funny. She giggled.  
  
"Are you injured?" Came his soft voice, although it sounded like he had expected her to say yes and whine about the mean ol' tree branch, it also sounded slightly concerned. Jessica shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. And you, mister silent foot?" She joked, smiling slightly.  
  
He laughed quietly. "I am fine. I have yet to walk into any trees."  
  
Yeah, Jessica thought quietly to herself. You haven't ended up in some weird dimension or whatever . . . and . . . "Oh, hey! That's not fair! You should have walked into it too. You're taller than I am! What gives?"  
  
When he didn't reply, after awhile, Jessica found it difficult not to gaze up at the stars peering through the branches. They were just so, bright. It was hard to believe how far from home she must have been. The stars were so different, from what she could see of them through the branches and leaves, and the slightly cloudy sky. But only a few were recognizable to her. Soon, however, they reached the so called Rivendell, and it was one of the most beautiful places that she had ever seen, though she had not even seen the inside yet, she somehow knew its beauty was truly unique, and something to behold.  
  
The spires and silverfish white stone gleamed and shone in the moon light, along with the beautiful showers and waterfalls near the beautiful place. She only wished she could see it in it's full glory in the sunlight.  
  
"I wish Gimli could see this," Jessica whispered. Legolas looked to her, looking lightly curious.  
  
"Who is this Gimli you speak of?"  
  
"Oh, Gimli? He's just a friend of mine."  
  
"Is he a Dwarf?" Jessica frowned at him. "No, what's a dwarf?" He shook his head again.  
  
"You will have to see Lord Elrond as soon as we are within its walls."  
  
Jessica grew nervous. He made it sound like she was going to be in some very big trouble, though she wondered why.  
  
"How come? Is Elrond sort of the leader here?"  
  
A pause ensued, as they paused.  
  
"Elrond is like a leader here, yes. Though this is his home, and the home of many others. Though I, myself, do not usually stay here for long. I have been sent as a messenger from my home, to here."  
  
And with that, they continued on, walking at a faster speed. Soon, when they had reached the inside of the building, which she couldn't help but gawk at, he led her to Lord Elronds room. What was bad though, was the nervousness that coiled through her like a poisonous snake. Poisoning any hope she had of seeing the place as harmless.  
  
And what was worse was that she was suddenly face to face with him. Or at least, another pointy-eared elf that looked like he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed. 'Whoa, whoa. Down, boy, down,' Jessica thought quietly, looking to the grumpy looking guy.  
  
He looked to Legolas. "Legolas, who is this Lady?" Legolas looked to me, I looked back to him, nervous. What was he expecting me to do? I looked to Lord Elrond. Well, here goe's nothing . . . "I'm Jessica, I'm not sure how I got here or anything, I just was sleeping in a tree, and suddenly, I wake up to Legolas pointing his arrow at my head, then he decided that it was somehow best to bring here. That's basically all that I know, really . . ."  
  
((Will Jessica get in trouble? What will happen? What do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think may happen. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far!!! I love you!!! LOL I love doing this . . .)) 


	3. Meeting who?

Well, what can I say? When I finally got to explain it all to Lord Elrond, and explained it yet again, since he'd asked only about fourteen thousand questions . . . he didn't look so angry after what I told him. Oh, no, he looked more confused than anything else.  
  
"Jessica," He said calmly, leaning forward a little in his hand carved chair, "you may stay here in Rivendell, but expect me to call on you later so that we may discuss this more thoroughly at a later time . . . Legolas," he said, looking to the him, "Please bring her to a room, and after she changes, Perhaps you could show her around. Would you be so kind?"  
  
Legolas bowed slightly, giving the Elven Lord a small smile. "It would be my pleasure. But soon we need to speak of matters in Mirkwood. It is most urgent."  
  
Jessica liked the idea of having Legolas show her around, and wanted to hear this new news, but . . . "Lord Elrond? I'm not very partial to dresses . . . do I have to wear one? I mean . . . I was really just kind of wondering if I could wear Male clothing instead. I used to wear that all the time where I come from." Jessica fumbled for the right things to say, but stopped, just listening for a reply, she mentally hit herself, repeatedly, in the head, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Elrond blinked like water had been splashed in his eyes. Then he seemed to decide. 'God, I hope I didn't piss him off,' Jessica thought, my smile faltering slightly. He nodded.  
  
"Very well, Lady Jessica. Now, if you will excuse me, I've other matters at hand that must be done with. I bid you a good evening."  
  
Legolas lead me from Lord Elronds chambers, but by then, I noticed a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
Legolas glanced to me, letting the smile come. "I think it funny that the first thing that you ask for is a pair of leggings and nothing else. Indeed, you are a strange girl."  
  
"I'm not that-"  
  
"And," Legolas continued, interrupting me, "you even managed to startle Lord Elrond. Not a thing easily don, I can assure you."  
  
I smiled, amused. Yeah, I had pretty much guessed that. Of course, it was just one of those things, I supposed. Hmm, I wonder how the other Elves would react? The though of their reactions brought another smile to me.  
  
"And why can I not wear leggings?" I asked, half tempted to tease him. "Not 'proper' enough to wear 'males' clothing? It's only cloth," I replied, shrugging. When I saw him shrug and nod, I smiled. I'd won, for now. Soon he stopped, opening a door.  
  
I could scarcely believe my very eyes. Inside of the room, I noted as I walked in, was a huge, white bed with a large, quilted blanket with silver embroidered leaves on it, decorated lightly with gold thread and silver and green patterns that turned into leaves, and, as I learned later, seemed to make the shape of some kind of star. But it was fluffy looking and was remarkably comfortable.  
  
Then I looked to the walls, which were expertly white but had the sense of actual space in the room, along with a faint forest background in the walls paintings, with an ornate dresser with a truly matching mirror on the top of it. Of course, when I looked to the windows, I quickly became confused . . .  
  
My hand ran over the soft as silk blanket, as I gazed at the vines on the wall in slight confusion, and the windows.  
  
"Aren't the vines supposed to be outside?" I asked, motioning to the vines coming through the glass and climbed the walls gracefully.  
  
Legolas only smiled. "No, not all of them. If you look close enough, you may notice they come through the window by way of small cuts in the glass. I'll get you some clean clothes. Please stay here until I get back." With that, he turned and left.  
  
I can't believe this place. It's so beautiful and things seem almost unreal . . .  
  
'But they are,' I thought in wonder.  
  
'They are real.'  
  
Aren't they . . .?  
  
I really could scarcely believe how beautiful that this place was. But soon enough, even I grew bored of staring at vines and went out in search of a comb. Only when I finally found a comb, did I notice my hair was still in its loose braid, just before combing it. When I finally got to comb my hair out, it shone a bit. Of course I'd had a bath the night before, but wow. My hair seemed to positively glitter, like molten gold!  
  
In a couple of minutes, Legolas re-entered, placing the clothes that he held, down onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Legolas."  
  
He nodded, smiling lightly. "When you've finished, please come out and I will show you around Rivendell."  
  
"Okay, cool," I said, examining the clothes he'd brought in to me.  
  
When he left, and I got into the new clothes that I had been given, I stood in full shock in front of the mirror. At five foot four, I was surprised at how easily that I fit the clothes. Or rather, how well the clothes seemed to fit on me.  
  
Again I looked into the mirror, and was very taken with what was seen. Even the new shoes were comfortable and warm. When I had finally come out, I found Legolas talking to a small person with curly brown hair and some very, very hairy feet. I immediately found myself repelled from the feet, but if that was the worst he had, then I could get over it. Legolas finally looked up, noticing me at last.  
  
"Well, Jessica," he said, finally saying something. "You look very nice in your new clothes. This is Frodo. He is visiting for a while. I thought you might like to meet him."  
  
I smiled. How thoughtful of him! It made me think better of him, that was for sure. I went forward and nodded a greeting to Frodo.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Frodo. Where are you from?"  
  
"The Shire. It's a bit hidden away I'm afraid."  
  
"The shire? I don't think I've ever heard of it before, aside from my friends talking about it every so often . . ."  
  
Frodo and I talked that way for almost an hour. And while he was a very nice, and polite Hobbit, I found myself thinking to Elrond for a moment, and what he must be thinking of. Probably wondering about why on (his) Earth was there a lost girl in his forest.  
  
Or what was more important than talking to someone that one of your subjects, or, erm, messengers, that had found some strange girl off of the boarders of Rivendell, apparently lost and from far away, to say the least. Along with no food, traveling gear, or any kind of a weapon.  
  
Would that lead him to thinking that I had had a group nearby that had just left me there? I hoped not.  
  
I pardoned myself, wandering away after awhile, looking around the place on my own. I had been glad that Frodo didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
I stood by the beautifully carved pillar and watched as a pair of small children played together, and laughed inwardly. I was kind of bored already. But of course, I was used to the "modern" world. Where phones, Televisions and Computers reigned supreme. That's when I wondered what Gimli, a friend of mine, would take of this place, and laughed outwardly.  
  
Oh . . . Gimli would SO flip out! And the fact that his name was the same as a Dwarves . . . The very thought left me almost shaking with barely contained laughter that spilled out in a soft giggle. I kept walking after that, experiencing happy thoughts, and sweet memories.  
  
When I rounded the corner, I had to stop myself from tumbling over my very own feet in disbelief. He was short, and squat, with a graying beard and was talking impatiently to a bored looking Legolas.  
  
'What is that?' I wondered to myself. Suddenly, Legolas looked my direction. "Ah! Jessica. You were just whom I wanted to talk to!" Legolas replied, and then hastily, "I wanted to introduce you to a . . . acquaintance of mine." He seemed wince somehow when he said it. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He's a Dwarf."  
  
I nodded politely at Gimli, looking to him as I did.  
  
"How's it going, Gimli? Is Legolas boring you with speeches?" I teased, and smiled to them both. Though inwardly I thought that this was a bad way for him to introduce me to someone he didn't like very much.  
  
Legolas looked as though he were about to object, but seemed to figure out that I was just playing around with him. Gimli smiled wryly, and nodded. "Well then! It is good that not everyone is affected by the fact that Legolas is an Elf! T'is a pleasure to meet you, Milady."  
  
Though I saw his eyes sweep over my clothing, he said nothing. I gave him a brownie point for being so nice and polite. Even if he looked as though he was wondering what sex I might be, or if I was insane or not.  
  
It was this though, that I frowned at. Before I could object and slip away, Legolas hastily broke the silence by dismissing himself. I blanched lightly. He was a very rude elf, leaving his company with yet another of his company, and without an escape route.  
  
Not that I really cared but come on! First it had been Frodo and now it was Gimli the Dwarf? Oy! Legolas gave me a light clap on my shoulder as he left saying, "Please do not worry, Lady Jessica. I will be back; I have something that I really must attend. Excuse me now . . ."  
  
I shrugged mentally as I watched him walk away. Psh, Elves . . . I ended up looking to Gimli, and shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Elves, eh? Well, Gimli, ya want to go anywhere and talk? Walk and talk? Or are you busy as well?" Jeez, I sounded like I was leaving an open threat. (Leave me and die! Mwahahaha!) But before I could finish what I had even been saying, he was already talking.  
  
" . . .I am not busy. I would like to talk to one so different. I mean that in not a bad way, Lady Jessica, but as a compliment. Tell me, first though, why are you wearing male Elves clothing, if you do not mind my asking, that is."  
  
I smirked. He was being cautious around me, and hyper, and curious . . . I think that he may have even believed that I must be insane, or at least mentally disturbed. I would have, had I been in his place, yet, I nodded and began to explain as we walked down the corridors. Of course, after that, we spent most of the afternoon talking, and once I even asked him where he though that I might be from.  
  
He grew puzzled when I told him that, no, I was not of this world, but that I was from a world where every female and man alike wore leggings, if they felt like it, that is. And that there were even some men that chose to wear dresses. Which I merely thought was funny, but where Gimli was totally and completely, even thoroughly appalled, shocked, and surprised about it, I laughed, and he joined me, thinking it a joke. If only he knew. And then, only to weddings did the women truly think dresses were at all mandatory, aside from my mother, who had worn white jeans to her wedding.  
  
Gimli laughed at this, saying that my family was indeed strange. I halfway agreed with him, but I only smiled and shook my head slightly. That was when I rounded a corner, and bashed right into someone . . .  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````` ((Please review. ^_^" Lol, I thrive on them, I know. Feed me! ^_^" So, please tell me what you think! I'll be posting every day or two, don't worry, I'm usually pretty good about it. ^_~":: Winks.:: ((this chapter was updated 02-15-04-3:07a.m. )) 


	4. Where's the Stop sign?

((Hello everybody!!! How are you all? I'm doing great so far, and I'm sorry it's taken so bloody long to update. _ But that's how it is. I've been busy. : )  
  
Ok, now on to the story, and please review. ^_^"))  
  
I had rounded the corner and ran straight into a woman who wore a long, silky gown and had a few braids done into her long, chocolate brown hair. She had a light tan on her porcelain-like skin, and what was more, was that she was on the ground, having fallen over from the collision, but Gimli seemed to be perfectly happy, laughing brashly behind me. I stood and helped the female elf up, looking apologetically to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to run anyone down." I said, my nerves on fire again from nervousness. Great, whom had I almost run over?  
  
The woman gave me a soft smile, but then again I noticed that the woman had noticed my attire, and looked slightly confused. I looked down at myself and smiled, trying to forget what had just happened. 'Well, of course.' I thought, looking to the woman yet again.  
  
"Well, I'm a guest here. Kind of, anyway . . . where I come from, woman wear leggings all the time."  
  
"I see. It is strange to see a female in males clothing, I must say. I am Arwen Undomiel. Elven Daughter of Lord Elrond, who is head of this Household."  
  
"I'm Jessica." I said, introducing myself as well, and feeling silly for not saying it sooner, even if I was feeling like she'd stepped on my foot. Wonderful. I'd run Elronds daughter over. Splendid . . . No, really, it was all I needed right about now.  
  
Right.  
  
The way she'd addressed herself was also kind of impressive to me. I mean, who goe's around addressing themselves like that anymore? Apparently, they still did so here.  
  
"How is it so strange to see a female in males clothes?"  
  
Arwen shook her head and merely smiled. "It's just something that I, personally, am simply not used to." Arwen stated mildly, and the suddenly motioned onwards. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk, alone?" I noticed the sideways glimpse that Gimli got, and shook my head.  
  
"Well, no, I'm sorry, but I would rather like to stay here instead, with Gimli, since I had already had been speaking with him, it would be rude to abandon him in the hallway, I hope you understand, and don't mind." I replied, smiling apologetically to her. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course"  
  
With that, she made her way off, and with another quick, polite smile, I, too, walked ahead. Gimli followed behind me, and spoke in a harsh whisper, or growl, about how unfair the Elves were to the Dwarves.  
  
I looked to him, curious. "Why do you two quarrel? Unless they view dwarves as evil or have reason to dislike you, I don't see why they should. Although I can tell you like to argue." I said, grinning. The look on his face was unreal, a look of genuine surprise. And it made me smile even harder, laughing inwardly at the look that I had gotten. He was fun, and easy to tease.  
  
"And now just what is so funny?" Gimli demanded, looking curious and annoyed at the same time, then he laughed brashly and nodded. "Aye, lass, I can see your trick! You would want to know what happened before to have the Elves dislike us so. It won't work, because I can't tell you. But yes, we Dwarves do indeed love to argue." He admitted, with what sounded like a great love for the past time. "It is a grand way of wasting time in the caverns of which we live while we are bored and working. My cousin Balin is grand at it, and could make an argument of almost anything, when he Feels in the right mood to do it. And it is indeed true; we Dwarves do not like the Elves much. Though I was sent here as messenger anyway." He growled begrudgingly.  
  
"Why is it that there are so many different people all reporting here?" I asked, unable to bottle my curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure. It has been that way for some past years. Though why they sent me this time, is beyond my understanding."  
  
Sometime after that, we continued to talk still, but eventually I left Gimli to spend some time alone by himself.  
  
And so, sometime that day, only an hour before dinner, I was out in the garden, looking up at the sky as I lay in the slightly damp grass. I was sitting up with my lower arms supporting my upper body, while the rest of me lay on the comfortable and damp, ground; my eyes glimmering in the light that was still in the sky . . .  
  
'Why am I here?' I wondered, finding no assurance in the deep blue sky that darkened with the passing of the sun. How do I belong here at all, and if I don't, why am I here? What purpose could it serve?  
  
The stars winked merrily at me, glinting and shining off of the stream that went by down below. I lay back down on the grass as the stars began to be seen even better, relaxing.  
  
I jumped when a hand landed upon my shoulder, along with a little yelp. I turned angrily, ready to wreak havoc on who-so-ever had the nerve to startle me like that, but when I saw a startled and surprised Legolas staring at me, it just plain old didn't help my mood, as it flared to life.  
  
Legolas was still wincing from my yelp. Good. "Jessica, don't scream so loudly, please, I only wanted to tell you that Dinner is almost ready. Will you come?"  
  
I had a mind to hurt Legolas. He startles me, and then he tells me not to be startled? Not to yelp? Right after he appears from out of nowhere, I might add? I was pretty sure he would have felt the exact same way, had it been him. But then again, he was male. Elf or not, males almost always managed to be stupid about things like that. If it wasn't them, they didn't care.  
  
Or maybe I was being too harsh.  
  
Or maybe I was just being that grouchy.  
  
I got up and walked in the general direction of Lord Elronds house, feeling a bit bad about what I'd thought about him . . .  
  
But still wanting to knock him over the head a few times with his bow.  
  
I sighed. Yeah, if only . . .  
  
((Please keep up those delicious reviews, people!::Smiles.:: Sorry, but what can I say? I love knowing that people are enjoying me stories. So, please review if you have any ideas or comments you would like to make. There's also my e-mail, SilvrWingsDragon@aol.com, if you'd like to contact me there.)) 


	5. Without seeing you

((This may get interesting yet! I'm going to try and do something that I have only really tried once before, so please bear with me and make sure to review to let me know if something is wrong or whatever.  
  
On with the story, eh?  
  
Oh, ALSO I am going to go by the book slightly. Hope you guys don't mind too much, because I'm doing it weather you like it or not. Liking is preferable, no? THERE IS ONE THING I NEED TO GET STRAIGHT!! Yes, I know Legolas traveled with a company to get to Rivendell, but for the sake of my story I changed it, just like everyone else in the bloody free world . . . Sooo . . . Enjoy!!!))  
  
I looked around in wonder and awe at all of the Elves, never having seen so many Elves in my life, nor imagined . . . even though I immediately realized one thing . . . I stuck out like a sore thumb. A big, green, looks- like-a-hammer-hit-it, kind of thumb.  
  
A girl in leggings just seemed to catch a whole lot more attention than I would have though that it might. I stopped walking just as I saw a man try to dodge me, and I did the same, instinctively moving back a step. I blushed lightly as I saw who it was, conveniently forgetting his name. Out of them all, I recognized this guy.  
  
Why?  
  
I had no idea.  
  
I thought about who he was for a second, or who I thought that he might be. I knew I'd seen his picture on posters and stuff before. That was all the knowledge that I really had of him, unfortunately.  
  
I took another moment to notice that he had curly, deep brownish black hair that had some red and copper in it. Very unique colors for hair all mingled together, but somewhat bleached from the sun, and been combed to a silky perfection that managed to gleam in the warm, sun-shining hall. He also had hazel eyes that looked as though they could be very expressive.  
  
"My Lady, why in all of Arda (Middle-Earth) are you wearing males clothing?" He asked, taking another look at my time inappropriate clothing.  
  
I sighed. It just seemed to be my day, didn't it? I also couldn't help but feel a little bit shy. I'd been busy studying his face while he took me in.  
  
Eeek!  
  
"I'm not really from around here. I come, basically, from another world. In that world I'm used to wearing Jeans and stuff. Jeans being a different kind of leggings that vary in color, and are of somewhat harsher material." I explained, looking him over some as I spoke, thinking, 'Damn, he's hot,' I thought, and met his eyes again. 'But I'll bet anything, he's taken, too.' I thought in misery.  
  
'Why me?'  
  
"How are you from another world?" He asked doubtfully, but curiously.  
  
Explaining it was a lot harder than I had thought it would be, and the only thing he really seemed to believe was when I told him about the Elf called Legolas found me, who had been on his merry way to Rivendell, to report his message from his homeland, Mirkwood.  
  
I thought it was a pretty dour name, personally.  
  
I think that he thought that I might have a head wound or something.  
  
"So what's everyone reporting?" I asked, looking curiously at him, interested to learn of it.  
  
He only smiled and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you any of this unless Lord Elrond bids it well to be said to you, I apologize, but that is how it is to be." He then paused and seemed to consider for a moment, and asked me, "Would you like to sit by me and some of my friends during dinner?"  
  
"I would be pleased to. Can you tell me," I said to him, just as we began walking up to a table, "Why is it always up to Elrond? I mean, doesn't anybody else have any say in these kinds of matters?"  
  
"It is up to him, because he is the Lord of the Last Homely House, one of the last safe havens in all of Middle-Earth for Elves. And as he is the Lord of this House, he has say of what it is that happens, and what does not happen, here. He has also called a council here that is to decide upon a large fate, though that is the most I can tell you. And even that is not something I share lightly."  
  
We finally sat down as we reached the table, when a female spoke to the man who had led me to the table. "Ya naa tanya?" She asked him, and he said something else, and she nodded. I was confused.  
  
"What did you guys just say?" I asked curiously. "It isn't important, I have only told her who you were in Elvish." Aragorn explained to me. I frowned at him. I looked to her, and raised an eyebrow at her as well.  
  
"Don't you know it's not polite to speak other languages in front of people who don't know the language that your speaking?"  
  
I received the burning end of the glare she gave me. I had the urge to yell at her for it. I'm not even sure as to why, but I did. I looked to the food and began to dish myself up some food, before I could say something stupid.  
  
Only occasionally was I unpreoccupied enough as I ate, to ask Aragorn a few questions at a time, and was surprised to learn that this woman was, in fact, Arwen . . .  
  
She had looked so different in the new dress that I hadn't even realized who she was. But why had she asked who I was? Did she think that I was a compulsive liar and gave a different name to everyone I'd met here? I suddenly understood why Dwarves and Elves got along so badly . . . if all of the Elves all thought that of the Dwarves as well, then Hell, I'd join them if that were so.  
  
I'd even follow them back to their place of coming and be in better company. Elves, or at least this one, was simply too suspicious and expected to see and or hear things that weren't there, and or weren't true. Or so I suspected. But maybe I was just being suspicious. Maybe I was just being weird.  
  
I hoped so.  
  
After I was finished with my dinner, I found that I had been so busy thinking to myself and about how Arwen was acting that I had seemed completely and totally immersed in my own world, though I remembered everything that they had said, English or not.  
  
"Did you hear what we had last asked you, Jessica?"  
  
I looked over to Aragorn and nodded. He had asked about where I was from and if I knew why I was here. "I don't know why I'm here. And it's strange, I think, that I'm here at all, thought not bad. As for your other question, I can't really explain to you what my world is like, not accurately, anyway. I apologize. But earlier when you were talking about the Hobbits . . . pray tell me, what are Hobbits? You seem to think goodly of them."  
  
-~Aragorn~-  
  
Aragorn smiled lightly to himself. This girl, wherever she had come from, was a lot more observant than she had let on when he had first seen her, talking to the Dwarf Gimli.  
  
"Hobbits are halflings, and yes, I do think goodly of them. I brought them here with the help of Asfolath, Celeborne's ((SP?)) horse, and Celeborne himself, when Frodo needed bringing sooner than we could give him."  
  
He took a drink of his wine before standing. Both Arwen and Jessica looked at him simultaneously.  
  
"Where are you going, Aragorn?" Jessica asked curiously.  
  
"Just to speak with Legolas. Do not worry, I will come back soon."  
  
"Aragorn?" Jessica said, Aragorn sighed and vowed not to come back if this kept up.  
  
"Yes, Jessica?" He asked in a slightly exasperated voice.  
  
"Could you tell Legolas to please stop putting me with everyone he knows and running off the second he does it? I like his friends and all, but he's not a very good host when he does that."  
  
Maybe it was the way she said it, maybe it was because he wanted to see the face Legolas made when he told him that Jessica thought that he was afraid of her, and was, in addition, being a bad host to top it off. Maybe it was because it made him want to laugh good and hard. He walked off after giving a genuine grin and nodding, walking off to find Legolas.  
  
-~Jessica~-  
  
I watched him go and wondered if he would really tell Legolas that. I smiled slightly at the thought of a pissed off Legolas. Now don't get me wrong, I liked him, but to an extent, he drove me crackers. I mean, the last time I had seen him he'd startled me so badly that I'd practically left my skin behind, and hardly kept the bones!  
  
I smiled inwardly to myself, and stood, excusing myself from the now mostly silent table, and went forward, to the doors. Opening them, I stepped out, breathing in the fresh air and welcoming the soft smell of the many, distant flowers about the place. It relaxed me, and without the pollutants that Earth had, I could even smell the grass.  
  
It was a good feeling, and a lonely one. I thought about what I had experienced at the table and smirked. Apparently Aragorn was the one at the table that made the whole dinner thing fun . . .  
  
I remembered Aragorn calling these guys Elves. I'd have to remember that. After all, I didn't want some one, particularly a picky Elf to get rowdy if I called him/her a guy or something.  
  
Who knew?  
  
I leaned lightly against the white, alabaster colored balcony wall, and watched as the sun sank down in the distant sky, and softened the worlds light, making the sky turn red and blue, there was purple, rouge, orange, and more colors than that. The stars began to peek through the darkening sky as she watched, and time lost all of its potency.  
  
I leaned my head back as a breath of purple wound around the darkening sunset, against the stone pillar behind myself, but jumped when I heard a noise to the left, and turned to look and see whom it was, and freezing when I saw that it was someone that I didn't know.  
  
Sure.  
  
I knew that Rivendell was safe, I just wasn't so sure about its occupants. How could I be? I was new to the whole scene, and shadow people popping out of nowhere, kind of set me on my edge.  
  
He wore a white and gold ensemble that covered him; the sleeves dipped lowly, opening on the top of the wrist, and hanging down low on the bottom. ((Imagine a regular shirts sleeve with a little more room at the end, like the seventies shirt. Ask your parent's; they'll know what I mean.)) The gold was laced in lacy patterns over his arms and shoulders, nearly joining in the middle of his chest, only to leave off in the middle and train gaily down the sides, dripping some delicate gold thread that glittered in the light of a torch that had been lit while I wasn't looking.  
  
His leggings were also white, and he had the gentlest light brown eyes that seemed to catch all light available, or so it seemed. She glanced at his light brown hair, and saw that it too seemed to glimmer. Who was he? He was drop dead gorgeous, but I had to remember my caution. Sometimes, regretfully, the package was deceiving.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
((Gwahahahahaa!!! Yes, I am evil, I know. I'm stuck with what to do as of now. Please review!! I love to see the inside views people have on my fan fictions-mail me a SilvrWingsDragon@aol.com for questions.)) 


	6. A hug for Elrond

((Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, keep at it! You make a writer proud to write her words. ^_^! ^_^"))  
  
"Who are you?" I asked him, looking to the Elf with curiosity. He gave me a small and slightly amused smile. I got the feeling that I was the first one to see him smile in a long time. Suddenly, I just felt downright sorry for him. I somehow felt that I knew, inwardly, that he didn't smile very much, and that it was a gift for me to see it. I wished that he would smile more. It seemed to lighten his features and bring him to an even more masculine beauty.  
  
"Amin naa Celeborn. Lle?"  
  
He said this with a larger smile. I paused for a moment, and then responded, albeit hesitatingly . . . testing what little Elvish my friend Gina had been trying to teach me when I was still back at home.  
  
"Vedui'. Amin naa Jessica. Saesa omentien lle."  
  
Celeborn, I noticed, looked surprised. From what I knew he may have heard, I had been here for a lone day, and already I was speaking Elvish, and understanding what I said, to add to it. Or maybe I already had a teacher, which was pretty unlikely. I tilted my head to the side, watching his reaction in curiosity.  
  
"Have I said something wrong, Celeborne? You look startled. Let me guess . . . I messed up my words, didn't I?"  
  
"Lle ume quel. You did well. Where did you learn? Have you been tutored in the Elvish language already?"  
  
"Um, no. . . But a friend of mine from home taught me some Elvish, is all. You made me nervous, making me wait so long for an answer. I thought that I'd said something really awful or something." I smiled at him, I've always been kind of shy, and if I wasn't a sucker for a good accent and a fair face then I didn't know who I was. The thought alone made me smile a bit more.  
  
He nodded to me. He looked old without looking old. I saw it in his expression, the sad way that he smiled and what I saw in his wise, ocean blue eyes.  
  
I was at a loss as for what to say. I looked to his clothes again and felt half underdressed around him. I met his eyes once again and shrugged. I looked out at the stars for a moment. I was caught by how many that there were, peering over the deep colors of the fading sun. I was used to city lights.  
  
I was literally half blind out here, in the dark, if not more. I felt angry with that. Elves could see easily in the dark, and here I was, in the dark, and he could probably see me just as well as he could have in the dining hall. I turned and saw he was not where he had been, but by the wall now, too. I wondered what he saw in the constellations, but didn't ask.  
  
I looked to the stars, and let them drown me in their eternally cool and glittering blanket of tranquil silence . . .  
  
After awhile, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and gave a light jump. I looked over to where I had been tapped and saw Legolas standing there. Celeborn was gone, as far as I could tell, by looking around. I stood back up, as I had been sitting on the wall, looking out at the stars.  
  
"Legolas, vendui'." I said, looking to him and smiled lightly. I was wide- awake now. And in a much better mood, and I was glad that he had taken me from the stars. It had been getting too distant for me to see any longer, my thoughts in the way of the sky.  
  
"Aragorn tells me that you think I am leaving you with every guest of mine that I can manage, and more." He replied. He didn't look thrilled. I lost some of my good mood and felt like kicking myself. I'd been such an ass to him.  
  
"I apologize Legolas. I was just in a bad mood. Being taken away from the only home you've ever known your entire life will do that to you. I should probably go and apologize to Arwen, too. I mean . . . hell she was only reacting to her instinct to dislike Dwarves, I guess . . ." I looked down, thinking. Legolas seemed to be surprised, and smiled to me.  
  
"Well," he said, looking at me jestingly, "now that you have explained why you were in a foul mood, I think I may even be able to afford the chance," He said, looking teasingly to me, "to afford to accept your apology." He offered his hand to me, and I looked at it in light question. Then it clicked. Hmm. Should I be lady like or no . . .? I looked to him and his hand dropped, but he looked even more amused now.  
  
"Suit yourself. Don't expect to be treated like a lady if you won't act like one," he teased.  
  
I smiled. "Fine. I'm not much of a 'lady' anyway, unless you count being a lady as just being female. Say, where did your fancy bow and Arrow set go? I remember seeing it when you introduced me to Gimli." Indeed, he was now wearing a pale blue shirt and the same leggings as before, and a light white vest over the shirt, and this time his hair was actually combed.  
  
"And where is Celeborn? I mean . . . he just kind of disappeared."  
  
"He had to meet with Elrond, I suppose. He may have left quietly so as not to disturb you. As for my bow and arrows, they are in my room. Did you truly expect me to carry them around all the time? Maybe I'll show them to you tomorrow if you'd like." He stepped back a few steps and leaned against a pillar as he spoke.  
  
I brightened still further. It sounded like fun. Maybe he'd let me try them out? There was a chance, I guessed.  
  
After a little more conversation, and wandering around, I began to try to find my room, which seemed to have grown legs and disappeared. After about two more hours of poking around, I was so tired I thought I was asleep on my feet. Is that even possible, though? I wondered, passing yet another unfamiliar door. They all looked the bloody same. I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Well if I can't find my room, I'm going to kidnap a pillow and blanket for a nice outside view."  
  
"Sounds interesting." A voice replied. I jumped and turned, instantly more awake from being startled. I blinked when I saw Elrond standing there, smiling like I was one of the most amusing things that had happened to him, for a very long time.  
  
"Perhaps you should try the garden if you wish to sleep outside. The ground may be a tad moist in the coming morning, however . . ." He said, grinning.  
  
I remembered the waterfall wasn't so far from it. I gave him a lopsided smile. "Um, can you help me find my room, please? Outside the mosquitoes will suck me dry if I go out there now." I joked, shrugging.  
  
"Indeed. Yes, I will help you find your room. How did you become so lost? Your room is on the other side of my house . . ." he said, and started leading me to it. I told him how tired I was and he nodded in what seemed like understanding.  
  
When we finally got there I was so happy about it, that I hugged Elrond. Poor Elrond was so startled that, for a moment, all he did was stand there, then he tenderly gave me a very light hug back and pushed me off lightly towards the door.  
  
"Diola lle." I said, and he turned away after a nod. I closed the door and sat on the warm bed. The only things I got off were my shoes, and then I curled under the covers and let sleep fall over me like a warm and welcome thing.  
  
((Hello again everyone!! =) Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far. I know I'm thanking you a lot. : ) Oh, by the way, the chapter name for last chapter has been fixed. Sorry for any confusion.)) 


	7. Uh, oh

Gina and I were just sitting there in her room, talking. Partially force of habit? Yeah. Partial gabbing? Oh, definitely . . . but for the most part, it was all about Lord of the Rings.  
  
"C'mon, Jessica! You have to admit that from what you hear, it's a good story. Say it, ok? I know your thinking it!!" She exclaimed, looking hyper and cheerful.  
  
"Gina," I replied, sighing, "I don't even like the things I hear about it! Something about some stupid ring controlling a whole world just doesn't sound all that interesting to me. And that Killerborn or whatever isn't sounding promising either, more like he needs to take a Tylenol and sleep off his bad mood."  
  
She looked positively horrified. "Killerborn? It's Celeborn!! Oh, My, Gawd!! I so can't believe you don't even know his name by now!! Ok, girl, you are so going to learn some Elvish. C'mon, I'll teach you." She said, smiling evilly at me. I eyed her, but she just smiled more.  
  
Just how evil can somebody get?  
  
"Please? At least let me try! Or else . . ." She began, giving me a look that promised pain and suffering for me, "I'll never stop talking about Lord of the Rings around you. Ever."  
  
I winced in horror. No, terror was more like it. I knew she'd keep her promise. That's what got to me so badly. I groaned in defeat, plopping down on the bed, looking at the ceiling in defeat.  
  
"Alright! Fine, but you have to baby-sit my sister for me tomorrow. And, you gotta watch Telletubbies with her, and Barney." I said, watching her with a demonic, gleeful relish as she squirmed in horror. I laughed when she glared at me.  
  
"Lessons start now."  
  
My smile slipped.  
  
Damn.  
  
'No.' I thought silently, turning my head. 'Oh, nooo . . . It couldn't be. No. Not this bloody early . . . Argh.' I lay there, already half awake already. I was about to complain loudly, when I inhaled. I kept my tongue, being quiet. I even opened my eyes. What was that wonderful smell?  
  
Bacon?  
  
I felt my mouth begin to water as I sat up. God, but that food smelled delicious. I put my shoes on, and smiled. For some reason, though, when I went to the mirror, I saw that my hair needed no brushing. So, I got up and headed to where I thought the smell of food was coming from.  
  
But then again, that was everywhere. What do you do when you get lost in an Elf-house? I had no clue, and after much grumbling about never being able to find it, a smirking Arwen stepped from behind a door, and lead me down to the cafeteria, or whatever they called it. I sighted the food and helped myself, abandoning Arwen to herself.  
  
What surprised me was that hardly anyone else was even here yet. I looked around, looking for a familiar face, and ended up sitting with one that wasn't. But he was small, and funny. He had fuzzy, untamed, curly reddish blond hair and a happy looking face. 'He can't be too much taller then Gimli,' I thought, amusedly, sitting near him.  
  
He said that his name was Pippin, or, in his words, "Hullo, Miss! I'm Peregrin, Peregrin Took, or you can call me Pippin if ya like. I prefer it, actually." He left me smiling after he'd said that.  
  
"Well, I'm Jessica. You'd lose your ears if I told you my full name. Just call me Jessica. I should say that it would all be all well and good if I could get more of this kind of food back home, it's delicious."  
  
"Oh, You'd only be so lucky. This here is Elvish food! And no mistake, its a lot harder to come by than you'd think it to be." He nodded. To add emphasis, I guess. "This is only my third helping. This stuff is good, too. Can't any Hobbit disagree with this kind of food. Or, rather, none that I've met." He stated happily, digging into his plate and eating what looked like some fried mushrooms.  
  
I stared in wonderment at the Hobbit. His third helping? He had his food piled high, too. How could he eat so much? Where the heck did it all go? "Where do you keep all of that food? You're so little, and I'd bet I couldn't eat three helpings of this kind of food, no matter how good it was. I'd burst."  
  
I ate as he talked. He told me about his friend Merry, and Brandybuck Hall, And Sam and Frodo. I surprised myself when I got a second helping. I got some of the things that Pippin mentioned, but the pork rinds I stayed away from. I really just liked Bacon better, thank you.  
  
The fried mushrooms were good. Just as good as Pippin had said. I filled up after my second plate. But now I was thirsty, too. I asked an Elf that passed if they had anything non-alcoholic, but he shook his head, smiling. I frowned lightly.  
  
"Well, can you get me a light wine then? I'm not used to alcoholic drinks."  
  
The grinning Elf wandered off to get some. I thought him kind for doing me the favor. Pippin was kind of staring at me, and I did a double take.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Lady Jessica. You just shocked me. Almost everyone I know likes to drink. That you never had was surprising."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno," he said, and went back to his food.  
  
I excused myself and left after I had my drink, feeling a little bit too happy. I knew that I was buzzed, but I didn't mind. It felt too nice for me to mind.  
  
Eventually, I was walking down the outside corridors, and was very, very bored. I mean, c'mon! Hyper with nothing to do? Now that was just a bleedin' shame . . . I moved my hair behind me, and onto my back, thinking that it was getting in the way. I looked to my right when I suddenly heard the metallic clang of metal ringing clearly through the summer air.  
  
I immediately perked up a little bit more, and smiled. Hell yes! Swords! I loved swords! I was headed down the nearest set of stairs and followed the heavy, and yet light, because of their distance from me, clinks and clangs of sword fighting. I was only too happy to follow the sounds until I reached, what I assumed to be the practice area.  
  
'Yes! Goodbye, boredom!' I thought happily. I watched as I came across the sight of two men sparring. Or, that's what it looked like they were doing, anyway. One of them had long, soft brown hair and a mustache and beard, but really it was just a goatee. He had a woodsy kind of a look to him.  
  
And he was somehow genteel. I realized with a start that this was Aragorn. He sure looked different. The other was an Elf who seemed to be sparring with ease, but didn't look like he was winning. I blinked in surprise when I realized the opponent was none other than Lord Elrond.  
  
If I'd been any more surprised, I'd have fallen on my head, I was sure of it. Why had I even thought that Elrond couldn't fight? I mean . . . the Elf was the head of a house. Of course he knew how to fight! I shook my head as I watched in amazement as Elrond suddenly turned the whole fight around, and knocked Aragorns sword right out of his hand, and stood down, his sword pointing to the ground.  
  
I smiled as Aragorn picked up his sword and nodded to Elrond. He seemed to sigh, and looked almost displeased.  
  
"Then it is done, and it shall be remade. I still do not wish for this my friend, but it is how it would have been anyway, in the end."  
  
"Well said, Aragorn. And true." Replied Elrond, nodding softly.  
  
I wondered if I should even be hearing that. Or anything else that they were saying, or that they were going to say . . . I took a step back and wouldn't it so happen that the very second I moved, or so it seemed, I was in Lord Elronds glare. I felt like I'd been caught spying or something. Aragorn was watching me now, too.  
  
I felt myself blush in embarrassment. I smiled feebly. "Hi . . ."  
  
"What are you doing here, Lady Jessica?" He asked in a very soft, very serious kind of a voice. It carried, though. I took a moment to marvel at that. Oh, boy, if I answered this wrong, was I ever in trouble, but I answered, despite the danger.  
  
"Well, I heard the sword fighting, and I got curious and came your way. You see . . . in my world, swords don't really exist, except for rich decoration, and are rare to come by unless you find a sword collector. I've always thought they were really cool though, and I just thought that it was really, really awesome to even be able to see you guys were actually sword fighting. I mean, I've never even really seen that before, and when you guys ended the sword fight and started talking about . . . Well, whatever it was, then I started to feel like I shouldn't even really be here and listening to it, because it isn't really any of my business and all . . ."  
  
I frowned uncomfortably, a little ashamed, and looked away, feeling a little bad for my supposed spying. I looked back a moment later, only to find that there were looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
"Do you mean to tell us, that in your world, there are few to no swords in use, and are merely for rich people to use as decorations?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "How do you protect yourselves?"  
  
"Well, we use guns. It's sort of like a very highly advanced bow and arrow . . . well, kind of. It's metal, and shoots these little bullets, or pieces of metal at you. I don't really know how to explain them. I mean, they're at least ten times as dangerous though. And louder than thunder."  
  
A look passed between Lord Elrond and Aragorn, before Aragorn smirked, and Elrond gave a little nod. I grew both concerned and curious. What were they planning?  
  
"Would you like to learn how to use a sword, Milady?" I smiled and nodded. I hoped I wasn't too weak, or that holding up the sword wasn't too big of a problem. Let me be honest, I've never been big on exercise.  
  
Aragorn walked over to me and I stood up a bit taller. Didn't want him to think I was afraid of this, now, did I?  
  
"Do you think you could handle my sword? Or do you need something lighter, or smaller?"  
  
I blanched inwardly. His sword!? My god I'd end up killing myself!  
  
"Oh, I definitely need something a little smaller and lighter. I'd die from getting a Hernia trying to do anything with that thing. No offense but I mean . . . well, look at it, Aragorn, and look at me."  
  
He smiled like he was going to laugh, but wisely did not. He left, and I walked towards Lord Elrond a little. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So," I asked, curious, "who's teaching me?" He smiled, and I knew I was in deep doo-doo. It was so that knowing smile that you knew meant trouble. Can we say, Uh oh?  
  
Oh God, I thought. Just then Aragorn reappeared, and brought a semi heavy, half as tall as me, sword. I think it was supposed to be complimentary to my size, but I felt like a dwarf with this sword.  
  
I took it though, and Aragorn held the scabbard. I weighed it, heck, I even held it out, and decided it was a good sword. That and I liked the oriental leaves on the blades.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lord Elrond asked, and withdrew the sword from the air, and tried to copy how he was holding his sword. I smiled.  
  
Let the training begin!  
  
God help me. o_ o 


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys.. Sorry I'm taking so darn long, I really don't mean to. Life has been getting in the way as only life can.  
  
I promise I'll update soon and for those that reviewed this AN before I added the AN. . . Lol. Sorry guys, I added something I didn't mean to. Anyways. Please keep tuned.  
  
-~Meethrill. 


	9. Jimminy Hobbits!

It had been almost an hour since the beginning of my training with these two, and I was already one sore, tired puppy. You try swords fighting or, oh, excuse me, I meant sparring, and tell me that you don't get tired damn fast. Especially if you have never done it any time before. Yeah, right.

After about half an hour, Elrond had decided I would do better with someone . . . less experienced, so now Aragorn was sparring with me playfully. I was all sweat and short of breath. I moved aside from the slicing move he made, and nearly tripped. I used my other foot to balance, and brought my sword across, slicing Aragorn's lower left shirtsleeve. He stopped for a moment, and looked down at his cut arm. I took the time to rebalance, and steady my breathing slightly. He looked back up and grinned.

"Getting better."

"Bull, that was just luck. I suck at this."

He suddenly moved, standing taller, and striking out, testing me again. I squeaked, but parried it, holding the blades together, and couldn't help but be pleased that I was doing better. But I shook my head.

"I need to rest."

He unlocked the blades swiftly, and turned rapidly in a circle. What the hell? And then, quite suddenly, his sword went right at me, I dodged down, it just barely missing me, and brought my own sword up so fast I was surprised by both my strength, and how quickly that I'd done it.

"Soon enough."

I half laughed in a choked, surprised voice. The voice of surprised, or disappointed, laughter. Part of my brain whined, '_Aww, c'mon . . . how much longer?'_

I pushed back as fiercely as I could muster, just barely managing to get him off balance. He stumbled and came back, swinging it straight at me again. I was suddenly very tired. I'd had enough. I needed a break. I parried it, pushed again, and swept his feet as he struggled for balance.

He landed with a satisfying _plumph_ sound. The only other sound I found wanting was that there was no music by Queen in the background singing We Are The Champions. Aragorn looked to me in a surprised kind of way.

"Very good, Jessica, especially for a beginner," Aragorn replied, standing back up. For now, he left his blade on the ground. I lowered mine and smiled, feeling rewarded. I heard giggling behind a bush, but ignored it.

"Thanks, but I don't deserve it. I knocked you down because I needed a break. And . . . I think that I need some more wine. Or something."

"Wine?" Aragorn looked at me like I was being vaguely foolish. "Milady, you should drink water. The wine will only make you thirstier than you already are." He admonished. I had the grace to smile only softly.

I nodded quietly in agreement. Though, I wondered why I hadn't thought of that before hand. Maybe I just liked being all giddy. Hey, it had sure helped with the sword fight! I smiled, remembering talking to Pippin earlier.

"Who gave you wine before? An Elf, perhaps? Or one of those dastardly Hobbits?"

I shrugged, sheathing my new sword into its gorgeous Elven Scabbard. I sighed mentally. This thing was heavier than I cared for. After several hours of trying to use one, Ugh, I thought my arms were ready to crumple up, die, and fall off.

"I needed something to drink, and my arms hurt, now. Aragorn, you're ruthless," I scolded him teasingly. "But anyways, at home, I was pretty lazy a lot of the time, to be honest. There isn't a lot to do in that world, really. At least, there wasn't for me, and I was never running around playing with swords, so it's both new, and exhausting for me." I admitted. I looked down, at Aragorn's sword, which looked a whole lot smaller when it wasn't threatening to take off my head. I looked over to Elrond, Who smiled at me, an eyebrow raised elegantly as well.

"Most women do not do so well as you do, on their first try. There may be a sword fighter waiting to be set free, yet, Lady Jessica," Lord Elrond replied, smiling and nodding.

"Please stop calling me Lady. Just . . . Stop. I don't know what it is about being called Lady, but it's driving me crackers, but thank you, both of you, for letting me try."

I looked up, and saw a treeful of two Elves up there, watching. The next tree held Legolas. And yet another Elf I did not yet know.

"And thank you guys for watching, I hope that I was entertaining."

I smiled, and was greeted with their soft laughter.

What a day this was turning out to be, eh?

I gulped down the water the second I got it. I was on my third glass. And these glasses were, like, huge. A lot like one of those bottles of water in sixteen ounce cups. Maybe twenty or twenty-two, but I wasn't sure.

Gimli, of course, was laughing brashly at the amount that I was drinking. But I had finally had it. The Dwarf was excellent on getting on my nerves. I clapped my hand over his mouth and held it there. He pushed it away with a smile and humor still dancing gleefully in his eyes.

"Lass, do not do that again. It shant keep me from laughing again, and '_that'_ I can almost promise. And where did you get so many cuts from, I wonder?" He asked, seizing hold of my arm and looking at all of the little cuts on it. I grimaced as he did, fighting the urge to smack him. I took my arm back slowly, and a bit uncomfortably.

"Were you sword training?" He asked, looking even more curious now.

"Yeah, I was. I'm not so terribly sure I'm up to keel with it though. I mean, I'm just glad it wasn't . . . oh, say an axe, or a chakram. I'd be dead by now." I went back to sipping my water, but I didn't miss that raised eyebrow of Gimli's. He had a look of 'Oh, you think so?'

I paused; looking to him, before I suddenly realized what this meant. Ooh . . . no, No! I was '_not'_ playing '_that'_ game again! Besides, if he somehow lost, like Aragorn had, I was close enough to the ground that he'd just bite my feet off. Or just try to gnaw off my ankles.

I giggled; the imagery was too much for me to **not** laugh at.

"No. I'm not going to, Gims. It's not happening. Ask the Hobbits to spar with you. I'm all tired out anyway." I protested, taking a sip of water again.

"Even too tired to see my bow that you wanted to see?" A smooth voice asked me. I looked behind me a bit to see Legolas, bowless and arrowless. "No, but if you want me to shoot, then I need to rest for . . . half an hour longer, maybe?" I shrugged. I just needed to rest a little. Besides, it was string and wood. How hard could that possibly be? I mean, c'mon! Pull the little string, aim the bit of wood, and let go . . . right?

He nodded and sat down opposite me, ignoring Gimli completely. I looked at Gimli, who was grumbling again.

"Gimli, just deal with it. Besides, he's not here to hurt you."

Gimli huffed, but he stayed put. "How fair is it, Lady, that you should shoot his bow and ignore my axe?"

I looked to Legolas, who looked amused. Oh, Great . . . The happy little elf had come to torment the Dwarf. Just how unfair was that? I grinned suddenly.

"I'll bet you two get to be great friends later. You act like me and my best friend did before we were friends. And Gimli, if you really want me to practice with your Axe . . . Then I will. But . . . even if it's the right size for you, I think it's a little small for me. I'll have to poke around and find my own to fool around with . . . not to mention finding one that's lighter."

Gimli brightened considerably, and even followed (grudgingly, at that,) when Legolas and I finally left the dining hall for his room to fetch his bow and arrows. I looked in his room, curious. I had always been a curious person, but not to the extent of going so far as to go and root around or anything. Legolas invited us in, and I looked around the room with sudden awe. It wasn't all that different from my own, but it was dimmer, somehow. The echo of a forest of trees was painted artfully in the background to give the room a roomier look than I'd expected, with talentedly painted shafts of soft light hitting the forest ground, highlighting the leaf litter on the forest floor.

After that, I looked towards Legolas, to a chair near him, which held a long dagger-like blade. I went over to the large throwing blade, not touching, but wishing, instead, that I had enough talent in me to make something so artfully crafted. I sighed inwardly.

I was here for real. I knew I was.

I wanted to stop. To think, to wonder, but I'd be damned if I traded that in for my want to try Legolas' bow out. I looked at Gimli and grinned.

"What?" He asked, looking taken aback. "Hey," I said, looking to Legolas, "do you think he could try too? I think it would be a riot." The Elf smirked, but shook his head. "I'm not sure that we have the right kind of bow for him. Indeed, I think it would be humorous."

Gimli grunted, and meandered around the room, as though he hadn't heard a word about it. I though about it. What did the Dwarves do? What did they like? Elves liked . . . well, stuff like this. We left the room, and headed for the Archery Grounds. When we got there, I was alarmed to see that Aragorn was there with his own long bow. He was also very, very good at it.

It was kind of intimidating, really. Was it wrong to have thought I'd be with him alone? I shrugged mentally.

Oh well.

"You should see him on his good days." Legolas said, smiling. He looked to me and nodded his head to the right, and demonstrated. It was so fast it rattled my brain. How on Middle earth did he do that? He laughed and repeated it. And, much slower, he instructed me to watch his hands, stance, and how he aimed, and also to stand close to him. I wasn't sure why he wanted me close, but I guessed it had something to do with watching how he moved or what not. I watched how he gripped the Arrow and the Bows string, and how much effort it took for him to pull the bows string back.

I watched how the wood bent, and as he released the arrow, I watched how he'd react. He hardly did, but his body relaxed, even if it was just a little.

Already his hand was holding another arrow. Together, he taught me some of the basics, and I learned from both watching and listening. Even Gimli seemed to be somewhat interested, but meandered away after awhile, claiming that he must look for Gandalf. Who he was, I didn't know. Some other Dwarf, I supposed. Finally, my turn came up.

He handed me the bow, and an arrow he'd pulled for me. I took the items, and he corrected me on how to hold them. Then he corrected my stance. I found myself fascinated. This was almost like an art, or dancing. It was delicate, if it wasn't done right, it wouldn't work as well. Or even at all.

It made me wonder what made them die out.

Finally, I pulled the Arrow back, with much effort. It was a lot harder than I'd imagined it to be. After this, I was going to start lifting weights, I promised myself. Mostly because if I was trading off between Aragorn, Elrond, Legolas, AND Gimli, I was going to need to. I released the arrow, and was highly pleased to see the arrow land on the next target. '_Hey, at least I hit one_,' I thought, and smiled to myself. Legolas was busy chuckling. The 'neighbor' was looking annoyed. If things could have been better, I was always open to suggestions, no matter how strange.

The evening passed with a lot of laughter, and many more errors. At the end of my bow and arrow lessons, which wasn't too long, to me and my poor arms, relief, I sat watching Legolas practice. After that, we parted and I went to go find something else to do. Like that _wonderful_ idea of soaking myself in the waterfall. What? It was hot!

After I was alone, I realized how much I missed home. Computers, friends, family, my god-forsaken cats . . . books in English . . . I sat on the outside halls hallway guard, leaning against one of the pillars. I sighed. It was one of those beautiful days. I held my hand out; and guessed that it was about seven-o-clock.

"Well, I guess it's not as late as I thought." I said to myself quietly.

"And how late did you expect it to be?"

I jumped, and almost fell off of the hall guard. Jesus, what was with these people and their silent feet?

"I dunno. I was guessing later than seven though."

I looked to who turned out to be a smallish man, another Hobbit, I guessed, though this one was quite older than Pippin was. I kept my tongue, not knowing what to say.

"Aye Lady Carrie, I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. It's a wonderful pleasure to see you. Pippin told me a lot of you. He claims you're almost as nice as I am, though I've heard that come both ways." He laughed lightly. He suddenly slipped into Elvish, leaving me lost.

"Saesa omentien lle."

"Uhm, what was that? You lapsed into Elvish or something." I explained.

"Ah, not to worry I just said 'a pleasure meeting you,' but I really must be going, though. I want to talk to Lord Elrond before the council is held. Tenna' telwan," he said, and wandered off, leaving me confused and wondering why he'd stopped if he were in such a hurry.

'Hobbits,' I thought, shaking my head in bemusement.

What was with these small, cute hobbits? I mean, they were everywhere, it seemed.

Little did I know just how many there really were.

((Okay guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm going to Collage soon, and my life has been WAY interesting, trying to reassert it again. Lol. Ok, ignore me, I'm weird. Yes, I already knew that. Thank you, **EVERYONE** for reviewing! I really am grateful for all of the insights, compliments, and ideas and such. Chapter nine may take a bit to get up. (About a week, I'd say…) But other than that, stay tuned! I'd like to thank my beta for giving me some truly wonderful ideas for chapter nine!

Meethrill.))


	10. Wary of the Axe

The sun shone down easily, as there wasn't a single cloud anywhere in the sky. Birds chirped, and sang. Elves talked, and laughter and singing could be heard, along with the soft sound of water that was constant in the valley of Rivendell, whose white stone buildings caught every glimmer of sunlight, and transformed it into a shining thing that blinded you like new fallen snow once you step outside your door.

It was one of those wonderful days that made you want to go outside and play with the small Elven children, (if you could catch the little buggers,) or go and talk to someone as you walked, or maybe even to sit, and just be there, alone with the sunlight and nature, thinking, writing in your journal, or maybe even reading a book. But there was one thing that I hadn't pictured it being perfect for . . .

"Lass, come on! You are not telling me no to this when you said you would try!"

I sulked, looking at Gimli, who had actually gone to the trouble to harass Rivendell's Head of Arms to find the right sized axe for me. The only problem being was that the dang thing was so heavy! It was made out of _real_ metal. I hefted the thing again, nervous.

"I'm _afraid_ of this thing, Gimli. I don't _want_ to chop off any arms or legs. _Especially_ mine."

The other dwarf behind Gimli was howling with laughter, which I was pointedly trying to ignore. What was so funny, anyway? Gimli dragged my attention away from the other dwarf by laughing himself.

"You . . ." He started, but when he looked at me, he just started to laugh again. I fought the urge to growl. Boy, Dwarves were annoying sometimes. I even knew why. They acted like teenagers . . . from _my_ world, nonetheless. Now I knew why the Elves didn't like them very much.

He straightened, smiling broadly. "You do not have to be afraid of an Axe! I would think trying out a sword against Aragorn and firing that _Elf's_ bow would be enough to get you to try my axe… But I suppose that-"

I did growl then. Uh-uh. Not going there. "Don't say it. If you do, I'll hurt you."

He merely smiled. But then . . .

"Since you're a woman, you may be too weak . . ."

Before I fully realized what I was doing, I swung the axe straight at him. He blocked it expertly, and I was jarred by the sound alone, but the handle shivered from the impact, and I actually almost lost my holding because of it. I pulled back, not quite sure I was doing this correctly at all. I only focused on my balance, on both the ground and the handle. I was forced to block him, or at least try, when he swung at me. Reflexively, I tried to block, and it was knocked aside, and I tripped. Finding myself on my back, he pulled away. I saw the grin on his fuzzy face.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back, and let loose a soft laugh. Anger and irritations were both great motivators, eh?

"Got me good."

"Aye lass, and it will not be the last time, either! I look foreword to the rest of this lesson. When I'm done with you, you'll be almost as good as me!"

He grinned excitedly, and I mentally cringed. He's _got _to be the smaller form of Aragorn; I swear . . . he's going to keep me at it till I hurt all over again. I smiled as I dusted off the clothes that I had found on my bed just as I woke up that morning, and was overjoyed that they were a deep blue color. The only thing being was that dust showed up on them like a sore thumb.

Needless to say, Gimli harrumphed and I grinned, picking my huge axe back up. We went at it for another hour, before I finally knocked Gimli over. By that time, I had lots of bruises, but, surprisingly, no cuts, slashes, scratches, slices or nicks anywhere on me.

"I can't believe you actually managed to knock me down for once! Well, I suppose that's enough for now. Even a dwarf gets tired after an hour of teaching! Did I not tell yah that you wouldn't cut anything off?"

"Yeah, you did, I just, I dunno. This thing is huge; I thought I'd be terrible at even holding it right. Sword fighting is rare in my world. Fewer still use bows and arrows, and I don't think I've heard of anyone, uh . . . Axe battling or what not."

"Then when you return, you can show them how to use an Axe!" He proclaimed, sounding sure of himself with a smug smile on his face.

When I get home, I vowed to myself, terribly sore, that I would 'definitely' work out more, and I promise never to drink that much wine to dull the aches . . . ever again.

I groaned, trying to remember the last hour. Elfish wine is a strange animal, it acts fast and fades fast, but oh, god, the headaches it left weren't good. No, no. Or maybe I was allergic to liquor? I hoped not. That would be bad, as this world seemed full of it already. I massaged my right temple in achy pain.

I was currently walking down the aisle of alabaster white stone, expertly carved with the talented, patient hands of the Elves. There was no roof here, and the open sky greeted me with a darker shade of blue, as it got later into the day. I looked up into the trees. They grew tall and their branches were wide, and thick with the age of years.

Why can't my world have mercy? Why can't our trees grow happily and be safe in their forest, to grow until they die naturally? But when no one really cares anymore, then how can you do anything at all, but hope?

I looked back to the path I was going to walk down, and was surprised to see another Elf walking the same corridor as I was, but he only nodded politely as he passed. I nodded back, and went to the edge of the walkway, looking out into the green land.

What loomed behind those trees? Or in them? Would I learn very much here, before I went home? Or would I stay here, within Middle Earth?

The time passed itself by slowly, as I sat on the marble floor and watched the day grow a little dimmer. I must have dozed off, because I woke up to singing. I blinked a few times, clearing my slightly foggy vision. The first thing I thought was that they were starting dinner, but it wasn't dark yet.

That's when I looked up, and saw a little sparrow singing not a foot above me, perched on the rail. He saw me, tilted his head and chirped questionably. I smiled.

"Have you come to tell me to wake up, little bird?" I asked, smiling up to it. He made a rapid reply.

Thrrrill-alil!

I smirked. He was so cute. He tilted his head, and was quiet, until he flew off. I got up groggily, and yawned.

"Jessica!"

I jumped as a pair of strong, small arms grabbed me around the waist, squeezing. I had barely enough time to notice it was Frodo who was grabbing me, before Sam came racing around the corner, also hiding behind me. Two other Hobbits ran around the corner, looking around.

"Don't let them see us!" Frodo gasped quietly. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What, I get to be dragged into this?" I asked, amused.

"Shhh!"

"We heard that!" One of the chasing Hobbits proclaimed in victory.

"Oh, no! Sam, run!" Frodo laughed, letting go of me and running for all he was worth.

"Pippin, c'mon!" the one nameless hobbit demanded playfully. "We'll dunk 'em fer sure now!" They ran off before I could stop laughing. I was both alarmed and amused. Dunk Frodo? They'd better be ready for a good chase!

I made it inside, still smirking, and laughing a little at the thoughts that went through my head.

"And what doe's the lady find so amusing?" Asked a gentle, teasing voice. "Perhaps she has lost her mind." Another voice jeered lightly. I looked behind me, to see two elves smirking, both with long, ebony black hair. "No, I haven't. The Hobbits are chasing each other around the place."

"Pray tell why?" the one on the right asked.

"The one with Popper, Poppin . . . something along those lines, wanted to dunk Sam and Frodo." I hated that I'd forgotten the one's name so quickly. Who were these guys? Were they Elves, too?

"And they would be lucky to splash them, indeed! I doubt father would let them chase so if he knew! Come, Elladin, should we tell on them?"

"Indeed not! Have the lady do it! Then we will not be blamed for jesting the Hobbits into such play!"

"What?" They were dragging me into it? Ooooh no . . . "Nuh-uh, you'll have to catch me first. I'm not getting in trouble because of you two jokesters!" I jeered teasingly.

"Oh, a race to catch you would be easily won; you are tired from swinging an axe too long, and ere did you not sleep on the porch? Still drowsy, are you not?" He smirked more and took a step closer.

Jokes on them, I though, smiling. I booked, going full out, before ducking into a room and under a low table, just as they went by. I was grinning and shaking my head. Yeah, I was crazy, and I knew it. But when they came by, they both looked confused.

Score one for Jessica.

I couldn't help myself and giggled.

((Ooops, maybe she shouldn't have done that. What do you guys think? Lol. I know it is an evil cliffy. Please read and Review. What do **you** think will happen?))


	11. Oh, Pinecones!

. . . I couldn't help myself, I giggled.

One of them looked back, almost at the very spot I hid, only inches away. It didn't matter, if he investigated, I was minced meat. Laughter left me in the same way it doe's when your brother has nearly found you in hide-and-go-seek. I grinned suddenly. Maybe he couldn't see me! That would be awesome. I'd get away then.

I tried to hold it in, honest, but it was no use. Muffled peals of laughter floated past my hand where it was clasped on my mouth, and then I knew that they knew I was here. They were on me like butter on bread, and I was teasingly chastised that I should never hide where I would be trapped, should I be found.

"I could have pulled it off if you hadn't looked so confused!"

"A! Indeed, little one? I knew you were in there. I was not confused in the least."

I laughed.

It was the next day that found me lying in bed, curled up in the blankets. I was fighting the persistent dawn, refusing to get up. Why did the sun always have to come up so darned soon? Didn't it have the job of eating the moon, or something more important than waking me up? I paused, and giggled when I realized what I was thinking about.

Gotta love Greek mythology, eh? Anyway, I had a job ahead of me. I had to get ready to go down for those archery lessons I'd agreed to work on with Legolas in the first place, and later... I pushed the covers back and then, I sat up, stretching and yawning at the same time. I was so, so sore from the day before… I just groaned. I was painfully stiff. I frowned, wishing I'd paid closer attention to my karate stretching exercises. Later, Gimli would want to hack away with me in Axe practice. I grimaced. Lovely. I shouldn't have been trying so many things all at once yesterday. It was just too painful. It sounded lame, yeah, I know, but hey, what are ya gonna do? My back was stiff, my arms were made out of sting cheese, and I was still tired. I got up and looked out of my window.

I admired an unhindered sky, its sapphire blue was but a dream, and the sky was barely pink. Apparently, the windows were all angled to catch the sun… How evil. No matter 'how' pretty it was. Yawning hugely, I ambled over to the closet, trying to figure out what on Earth I was going to wear that fateful day. I was busy trying on some elf-made leggings, when suddenly, a knock on my door sent me into a bit of a jumping fit, trying to get the leggings on before the person on the other side of the door decided to come on in. No such luck. I actually got to the door just in time to nearly slam it shut.

I stood there, giggling, while trying to explain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just," Breath, "trying to get ready, who is it?"

I was still giggling quietly when I heard Estels voice through the wood of the door. You have to understand, I was one of those people, one of those horrible, annoying people who just 'has' to have their privacy. Even if the cost is to slam the door in an acquaintances face. Or, in this case, nearly on their nose.

"I cannot believe you did that!" But he sounded pissed, not amused. I laughed. "No worries! I meant no ill." I paused, and made a little face. Ugh, I thought, tugging on a nicely embroidered shirt I found. I'm starting to talk like them? Eek. I must be going crazy, I thought, looking behind me for the brush.

After I was completely brushed, dressed, and awake as my short time would allot for, I reopened the door, and was met with a rather flustered looking man. "I'm sorry, Estel. Are you okay? I didn't crush anything did I?"

"No. Not yet, at least."

I giggled. And with that cheerful beginning, I was out the door and following Mr. Grouchy to the dining hall. Not that he didn't have a reason to be grouchy, though. I understood how a slammed door could get on someones nerves. The walk, as always, was uneventful, and I was ready to start being down a bit. To Earth, anyway. You can't shoot arrows if you're suddenly too hyper to hold a spoon. Why? Ask the future Elf with an arrow up the wazoo.

I looked around the hall, and saw, to my delight, all four of the Hobbits sitting together. But I was hesitant to join them. I sat a table away, which wasn't far, because I was just catty corner from them. I listened as I wondered what to get to eat, and once I had my food, I was too busy eating to pay much attention to the Hobbits at all.

I really had to get the recipe for this stuff.

I mean I couldn't figure out what I liked better, the Elven bread, or the warm, almost but not quite rice, rice. But that was just on my first plate. I was almost ready for a second plate what something attracted my attention to the right of me. A few dwarves were entering, and Legolas and some other elf were telling them that they couldn't sleep all day. All day? My god, it wasn't an hour past dawn. I watched, thoughtfully taking a drink of the wine. It was calming me down, and waking me up. What a wonderful drink. Even if I _was_ still sore from yesterday.

"You can't expect us to actually abide by this! Surely we must sleep at some point!" Rumbled a rather round dwarf, his features reddened in disbelief and anger.

"Ah, then you should not have slept so few hours, yes?" the elf beside Legolas taunted. I looked away, shaking my head. I looked to see that the hobbits were watching with open curiosity. Frodo looked away just in time for me to be almost looking away. I looked back and shrugged. He half smiled.

"We will sleep if we please!" The round dwarf hooted in displeasure. He suddenly reminded me of one of those owls that ruffle up their feathers before getting really mad. And you don't want to piss off owls. You wouldn't think so but they're pretty big and bad. Especially if you get them mad.

"How will you be stopping us?"

What? I refocused. I'd been thinking so much that I'd missed part of the conversation. I watched as the elf frowned. He seemed to be thinking it over as he looked around. I saw him glance at me, and then suddenly smile. I froze. Why was he smiling?

The elf looked back to the dwarf. "Easily," the elf said with a very real smile.

"What are they planning?" Pippin asked Merry in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, Pip. But I'm not thinkin' she'll be appreciating the thought."

She? What thought? What was-?

"My lady?" A voice behind me asked. I looked.

Oh. It was him. It was _that_ elf. And I must have looked suspicious, because he laughed.

"Why don't you come with me and the Dwarves?"

"Am I needed?" I asked, going for politeness, yet being stand-offish.

"Why, what is a group of Dwarves and an Elf, without a feminine voice?"

I glowered at him. "I think I'll stay here, instead. I'm not decoration."

The elves blue eyes widened. Then narrowed, just slightly, just this side of a glare. I think he thought I was making a fool of him. I

turned back to my food and took a drink of my wine. I looked up just in time to see the Hobbits looking at us. Silence reigned, before a bellow of laughter echoed through the dining hall.

"Aye, I like a woman with spirit! She knows just where you are, Master Elf, and there isn't a doubt that your not her idea of close by."

Just then, another dwarf was being ushered in. "Are there no justices here?" he demanded, but saw the rest and laughed. "At least I am not alone in my misery! Oh, that they had woken you, as well!"

Gimli! I brightened and looked. Yeah, it was him, alright, but he looked like someone had tied his beard in a knot, and fluffed his hair. I laughed as little as I could, but when Gimli saw me, and the Hobbits too, his smile faded into one of surprise.

"Why have you brought us all down so early?" He asked the elves, appearing angry.

"He wants to set us out to the yards with the girl and the hobbits," harrumphed the owlish dwarf that had spoken before. "And why? I see no use to it!" hooted the dwarf again, looking grouchy.

I looked around in defeat, shrugging. "What do you guys mean by, 'out to the yards'? As in you have work for us, or what?"

"I would not call it work, as much as practice. You, Lady Jessica, seem to wish to learn, and so you will. The Dwarves, of course have their own things to do, and the Hobbits could join you in a bit of training up as well, I'd imagine," The elf that was by me stated with a smile. It was the kind of self-satisfied smile someone gave you when that didn't think you could turn them down.

I shrugged. Trying to look indifferent. "Sounds okay to me, I was gonna go train today anyway. But the Dwarves don't need training. Why are you bringing them?"

"Because, who else is here whom is of the right stature to adequately teach a Hobbit to defend himself? And with such appropriate numbers?"

Surprised by the logic, I nodded. "I guess your right. But you could let them choose their own times, rest and eat first, if not in that order. Where is your hospitality?" I asked, baiting the elf who'd glared at me before.

'My hospitality is in check… lady." He said with an added pause. "I dare say that there is not enough time as it is! Please, Lady, Dwarves and Hobbits, I hope you are ready soon. We must practice for what lies ahead."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but I finished my food quickly anyway. My second helping would have to wait, it seemed. As I finished my breakfast, and sipped the last of the wine, I thought about the Karate I'd had at home. How much more taxing would this be? Shaking thoughts of Karate and food from my head, I stood and went to find Legolas. I was hoping I could do the archery first. I knew other lessons might be more painless, but I wanted to do this, first.

I looked up at the sky as I walked outside. Legolas had wandered off, so I went to look for him in the Archery grounds, which were littered with a few pinecones. I stepped over them or kicked them aside. Eventually, I found him, but he was talking to Aragorn, who looked upset. I felt myself get anxious. Why was I always bumping into private conversations? I turned and started to move away. I could wait. Sure. Hell, why not? I could find Elrond, or that dude with the grey-white beard.

Then it happened.

I stepped on a pinecone.

…damn.

And just after I had been so carefully avoiding them, too.

The sound stopped the conversation so quickly; I had to look up to see what had happened, careful not to look suspicious. When I looked over to them, I blinked, and sighed inwardly. Aragorn was looking at me with an expression that said clearly that he didn't like how I kept turning up, especially if I wasn't even trying to sneak up. Legolas looked expertly indifferent. I tried for a smile. It wasn't quite as effective as it might've been.

"Lady, Pray tell me, why is it that you keep finding me when I desire to speak alone with a comrade?"

I looked to the ground, not knowing what to say. I knew that I had to try, but it was hard to think of anything to come up with, even with the truth in the palm of my hand. I looked up again. "I finished eating, and I went to find Legolas, s-so we could, um, do archery. Or, I mean, learn it? I mean, he could teach me some. Archery."

Legolas smiled softly. Aragorns suspicious look softened, but his eyes still preened mine for hidden information. I suddenly remembered Aragorn with that big, badass blade he called a sword. It was much more like a stretched out machete, as far as I was concerned. A big one. A big, long, sharp, threatening machete. I took a step back, and turned. I felt threatened by the memory.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" I tossed back, trying for humor.

"My lady?"

"Yeah?" I said quickly.

"You do of course know that there is nothing behind you but the forest? There is naught for archery there," said Aragorn, smiling and obviously amused.

Oh, yeah. I turned back, smiling. "I knew that," I bluffed, and walked over to them, looking at them both with what I hoped was a hopeful look. Legolas was the one who nodded, and moved his hand in a sweeping motion, pointing to some place beyond a small, but well traveled path between two large oaks…


End file.
